1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for processing signals, and more particularly to a method for removing a pseudo signal having a lot of energy contained in the signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional method for processing signals using Fourier transformation is superior for grasping and processing a signal in the frequency domain, and are the techniques used in various fields. However, Fourier transformation is not suitable for grasping and processing a signal in the time domain in comparison with a method for processing signals by using wavelet transformation which has been researched and developed in several fields for these years. In the impact tests for such as satellites, when the acceleration signal measured contains a pseudo signal, since the prior arts have no effective way to remove the pseudo signal, the test data having frequent pseudo signals had to be given up for out of evaluation.
Since the conventional method for processing signals using Fourier transformation presumes that the signals have periodicity, and since it processes the signals in the frequency domain, it cannot process the signal component useful as test data (hereinafter called “main signal component”) by separating a pseudo signal components therefrom. On the other hand, simple use of a prior art method for processing signals by wavelet transformation has a problem that even the main signal component can be removed when the pseudo signal component is not significant in comparison with the main signal component.